


Three's a Crowd

by GwendolynGreene



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, because why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynGreene/pseuds/GwendolynGreene
Summary: Owen wants Claire all to himself, but he needs to learn a thing or two if he wants to hang onto her. Lucky for him his best friend Barry is there to step up to the plate and show him a few moves. Barry makes her head spin and Owen makes her heart race, so having both at one time? Well, isn't she just the luckiest girl alive?--Shameless smut featuring Claire/Owen/Barry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? No one asked for Claire/Owen/Barry? Well too bad. LET THE SMUT ENSUE!

It hadn’t started out with the three of them.

On Tuesday, Owen fucked her in the office. It was all hips pounding, claws dragging, breaths heavy, and some serious sexual tension being released. They maybe should have watched their volume more than they did, what with all of the workers at the Raptor’s paddock only a thin wall away, but by the time they’d collapsed on the old couch, still naked and drenched in sweat and the smell of sex, they must have attracted attention. The door swung open suddenly and Barry appeared behind it. When he spied Claire and Owen wrapped around each other he nodded to himself and remarked, “I thought it sounded like two animals fighting in here,” before leaving.

On Wednesday, when Claire came calling for a round two, Owen wasn’t there. When he returned with a handful of paperwork to drop off on his desk he found them halfway through their own little rendezvous, with Barry whispering promises in her ear to show her how a real man makes loves to a woman. In French. He wasn’t even aware Claire knew French, but she mumbled something back that included _“S'il vous plait”_ and watched as Owen slunked back out the door, paperwork still in hand. 

Claire had insisted they would have to learn to share, since she didn’t think “But I fucked her first” was a reasonable argument and “But I fucked her better” was a gross simplification. And perhaps when she’d said share, she’d meant something more like “take turns”, but she didn’t seem to be complaining when she had both of the men in bed with her on Friday night.

Owen was flat on the bed, with Claire seated fully on his cock, and forced to simply watch as his friend worked his own dick slowly deeper and deeper into her ass. Barry had insisted Owen “didn’t know how to go slow enough”. But while Barry was getting situated, his cock was sitting still inside of Claire, and it took everything he had to keep it that way. He had Claire all around him, with her little curls pressed flush against his, and her heat engulfing his, and his hips ached to start thrusting. Worst of all, he had the perfect view of Claire’s lower lip buried in between her teeth. He was sure that sight was going to be his undoing.

But then Barry slipped past the rim and her mouth sprung open to a perfect “O”. Her breathing hitched. Barry pressed a gentle kiss to her neck, with no rough stubble to irritate her skin. She leaned into it. She let out a sigh as the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. Barry pushed himself further in. Claire’s nails dug into the flesh on Owen’s hips, sending his head spinning. God, he needed something. He needed them to hurry up so the throbbing in his cock could lessen a bit.

It was as Barry was sliding in deep that Owen really felt it for the first time. He could feel all of Claire’s walls around him, and then he could feel the pressure of Barry’s dick against them, too. Then Barry was pressed flush against Claire’s perfect little butt and her whole body clenched. The pressure was unbearable. Owen’s hips jerked involuntarily. Claire yelped and Barry glared down at him.

“Stay put. Claire needs to adjust.”

Claire took a few deeps breaths. Then she nodded to Barry, and Owen felt his dick slide out a little and slowly come back in. Claire’s gasp echoed throughout the room, reverberating in Owen’s head until it felt like it might explode. Sure, Owen had always wanted to be in a threesome, and he didn’t mind one bit that it was with another man. He didn’t even mind that it was his best friend’s dick he was sharing space with. But this was Claire. He knew that Owen had been crazy about her for years, and would practically have given anything for a shot with her. Then he walks in on Owen tangled in post-coital bliss with the woman of his dreams and he swoops in and fucks her himself. And now here he was, forcing Owen to watch as he fucked Claire so gently the only sound in the room was Claire’s sharp breathing.

Barry turned her head to him, capturing her mouth in a languid kiss. He was sliding in and out a little faster now, and Owen could feel every motion along the length of his cock. Claire’s eyes fluttered closed, her fingers dancing lightly on Owen’s skin. Then the remarkable happened. Claire bobbed her hips up and down, giving Owen the pleasure he’d been dying for. She opened her eyes enough to look at Owen, giving him the silent permission to begin thrusting.

He started slow. He had to, or else he would have simply pumped her hard with no abandon, but there was an art to this. If he was going to compete with Barry, he had to show both of them he was fully capable of going slow. So he matched Barry’s pace, thrusting in when Barry slid out, never leaving Claire empty or wanting for more. Always feeling the other man’s cock sliding past with each thrust.

Barry’s skin was starting to shine with sweat. He was pressed against Claire’s back and the arm that was wrapped around her waist for security worked its way higher, so he could grab one of her breasts. He ran his thumb over her nipple, rubbing it until it was hard, applying just enough friction before moving onto the other one. Then he pressed his fingers into the flesh of her breast. He massaged it, squeezing it with his large hands. Then he used it as an anchor point as he began to thrust his hips harder. He maintained the same pace, matching Owen thrust for thrust, but each one was sharper. He was sliding out slowly, then shooting forward to bury himself back into her. The change of pace pushed Claire onto an already very wobbly ledge and it wasn’t long before she was spilling into her first orgasm.

She let out a scream, her entire body vibrating with shocks. She clenched around them and both men stilled inside of her. Barry ran a gentle hand in circles on the side of her hip as she fell forward, barely able to brace herself on either side of Owen’s head before she could collapse onto him. Owen took the opportunity to lift his head up to hers, stealing her panting away into his mouth. She let out a little moan with each breath. It was barely loud enough for him to catch and it made him wonder if she’d been moaning the same way for Barry when he’d kissed her.

When Claire’s body stopping shaking and she caught her breath Owen deepened the kiss. His tongue slid easily into her mouth and he wasted no time before weaving it all around her open mouth, battling with hers when they encountered each other. She thrusted her hips again, working both of the men’s cocks at the same time to make her intentions clear even when Owen wasn’t allowing her to speak. Owen began to thrust first, pumping hips up towards hers and burying himself as deep as he could get.

Barry glanced down, where he now had the perfect view of Claire stretched wide as both cocks slid in and out of her. He let out a deep groan at the sight of it. The lube he’d applied generously to his own dick was mixing with Claire’s natural fluids. The three of them were beginning to shine with the amount that was already spread over them. He pulled back, trying to find the best angle to watch as Owen’s cock thrusted into her just underneath the tight, quivering little ring that was stretched around his own dick. He breathed deep, taking it all in. Claire twitched as Barry’s dick came dangerously close to slipping out of her altogether so he abandoned the downright gorgeous view in favor of thrusting back into her and fucking her properly.

Claire finally broke away for a breath, her red lipstick all but gone and the skin around her lips turning pink from the rough scratching of Owen’s beard. He brought his arms around her back, relieving her shaking arms from supporting her as he pressed her to his chest and picked up the pace. She moaned unabashedly at the feeling of Owen fucking her so hard. Barry maintained his speed. So when Claire began to convulse again, on the brink of another orgasm, Owen took it upon himself to reach a hand in between their beating hips to rub at her clit. It took only a second or two of that before she was falling apart again. Her scream was muffled by his shoulder and Owen was sure her nails were going to draw blood this time. The pressure was too much and he came with a grunt inside of her, feeling the tightness of her walls draw every last drop of semen out of him.

Owen’s hand was tangled in Claire’s hair. He was pressing breathy kisses to whatever he could reach without moving her since she appeared to be hanging on for dear life. The stretch of having two cocks in her was clearly intense, so he traced little patterns onto her back with his hand to help ease some of it for her. He was being so tender, so gentle with her. It was at that Barry’s orgasm snuck up on him, coming suddenly and silently. He pulled out, watching his milky cum cascade down her skin, through all of her reddened folds and drip down around Owen’s cock, still buried inside of her. Claire let out a shuddering breath with the sudden release of pressure and lay panting against Owen’s chest.

By the time either of them felt ready to move all of their mixed fluids had settled around Owen’s balls. He pulled out of her carefully, pressed a kiss to her cheek when she winced, and rolled them over so he could lay her flat on the bed. Barry sat back on his heels and watched the two of them settle beside each other in oblivious harmony. Their fingers tangled lazily together and Barry wondered if Owen had learned the lesson he was trying to show him. After all, if Owen was going to hang onto this woman he had to know how to make love to her. Not just fuck her. And he seemed to be doing a pretty good job as he pulled her back over to him, taking her in yet another passionate kiss as Barry collapsed on the bed with them.

Time could only tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry teaches Owen how to eat pussy. (And maybe a little bit more.)

Claire arched her back, clawing her way back into Owen’s hair just to have something to hold onto. She’d barely breathed out a “Yes,” before he’d moved and the fluttering of pleasure she’d felt blooming between her thighs dissipated again. She landed back on the bed with a little huff and gave a small yank to Owen’s hair to communicate her disapproval. 

“No, no, no…” Barry said from the other side of the bed, where Barry was watching, half-dressed. “You’re going too fast.” From between Claire’s legs, Owen opened an eye to look at Barry. His tongue stayed at it, pressing fast circles against Claire’s opening. He cocked an eyebrow. “You should be treating Claire like a five-star meal, not a county fair eating competition.”

Owen pulled back, letting his kiss to her skin go with a _pop_. “Really, smart guy? ‘Cause it sounds to me like she likes it.” She’d been moaning, breathing his name. From what he could hear from down there, there were no complaints on her end.

“Well, sure, before you move. You won’t pick a spot!” Claire said, drawing Owen’s eyes to hers. “Are you going to listen to him, or what?”

Owen grumbled lightly, remembering this whole thing had in fact started with Barry’s offer to ‘show him some moves’. Apparently, that hadn’t been just a joke of an opening line, and he’d meant it. Claire seemed more than willing to participate again, so who was Owen to decline? But now that he was here, subject to Barry’s criticism and frequent suggestions he wasn’t so sure. There were just too many interruptions for his liking.

“Yes and no are helpful, but you don’t need words to tell you how she likes it.” Barry continued. “You have to listen to her body…” Barry ran a hand down her thigh, the gentlest of touches that ended with her whole body jolting when he reached her hips, showing Owen how it was done.

Barry guided Owen back in, telling him to slow down and focus on each spot for a few minutes, sucking and licking and prodding to see what kind of reaction he got. If he could feel her muscles clench or spasm, if her breathing changed. He tried it, tasting every inch he could reach without touching her clit until she was nothing but moans. When Barry was satisfied he’d done enough experimenting, Owen moved to her clit, and the smooth, pink skin surrounding it. He brought his tongue up to it, laying flat against the little bump, and slowly ran his tongue along it. He pressed his lips around it, sucking back just a little, and felt her inner thighs quiver in his hands.

“Better.” Barry said just as he heard the jingle of a belt buckle. Owen looked up to find Claire, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, playfully running her fingers against the bulge in his pants. Barry obliged, dropping them to the floor to give her access. Very deliberately, she tilted her head back and stuck her tongue out of her open mouth. “But it seems you aren’t keeping her busy enough, Owen.”

Claire gave a single chuckle as Barry stepped close enough that she was able to angle his dick straight into her mouth, lips closing around him eagerly. At this, she glanced down at Owen again. Without another word, he dove right back into his work. It seemed that Claire wasn’t able to keep as quiet as she had been, or was otherwise trying to urge him on, because with each filthy, muffled moan he could picture the exact way she was sucking him off. Owen pressed his face into her, unable to see any of it. His own cock twitched when he ran his tongue along her and felt a little squirt of fluid hit his taste buds. It gave him an idea.

He wet his two fingers quickly using his tongue, but discovered he really didn’t have to when he pressed them against her hole and found no resistance and the glide effortless. Claire groaned around Barry’s dick, different from the moans he’d been hearing, and he returned his mouth to her clit. 

“Keep going.” Barry urged. Ahead, he could hear Claire picking up her pace.

His fingers roamed inside of her, feeling in as far as he could go, all of her walls and the gentle way they seemed to try to draw him back in when he’d pull out. Her feet found their way to his back, pushing him closer into her and holding him there for her own pleasure.

“Try turning your hand.” Barry suggested. It took a moment for it to register in Owen’s brain, and he had to pull back a bit so he could glance at him. Barry was cradling Claire’s head in his hands, holding her steady as he thrusted slowly in her mouth. He wasn’t rough, he wasn’t thrusting hard, and yet he hadn’t heard Claire ever respond quite like she was now. His thumb was stroking her cheek and the whole thing would’ve looked rather sweet if Owen weren’t still fingering her. Barry raised one of his hands to show Owen what he meant, turning his palm upwards from where Owen currently had it facing down. Owen mimicked the movement, turning his had so his palm faced him, and moved to return to work on her clit. “Let that be for now. Kiss her gently on her thighs, and see how she likes the new position of your hand.”

Claire sighed when he carefully pecked a kiss onto her thigh, winding her fingers back into his hair once more. Instead of yanking, though, she gently grazed his scalp with her fingertips. It tickled slightly, making the hair on his neck stand up and he gave a small shiver before leaning into her hand.

“I think she likes it.”

“Good,” Barry said, keeping his eyes on Claire and making sure his thrusts were shallow enough so she wouldn’t gag. “Now tell her what you like.”

“I like…” Owen thought he liked everything, from how close he was to her pussy, to how his hand was becoming slick with her juices. The first thing to mind though, was, “I like the way she smells.”

Claire made an unintelligible noise, lifting her head up enough to eye Owen suspiciously but keep the dick securely in her mouth. He laughed. Of all the things he’d seen in the world…

“I do. I love the way you smell when we fuck…” Owen said, running his tongue against her again. “It’s my favourite god damn smell in the world.”

“I’d take the compliment, Claire.” Barry chuckled, and she settled back down into Barry’s hold. Owen watched as he saw the pink tip of Claire’s tongue peek out, tasting the part of Barry’s dick she hadn’t yet been able to comfortably fit in her mouth. Owen’s cock jumped at the sight. “Try moving your fingers like…like…” Barry stuttered, unable to describe the action. “Like this,” Barry, lost on the word, lifted two of his fingers enough to show Owen how he was bending them at the knuckle.

Owen returned his focus to the slick walls of Claire’s vagina, crooking his fingers like Barry had shown him. Her insides gave way easily, and he could feel the pads of his fingers stroking the slight ridges he never realized were there. He grinned as her hips bucked in the air. He didn’t need Barry’s prompting for this one; she liked it.

He pressed messy kisses to her surrounding skin and went to town with his fingers, thrusting them in and out of her, and trying out different patterns of flexing his fingers as he went. As he went, he began to hear more and more of Claire’s moans emitting into what was obviously open air. He must be keeping her busy enough now. Daring a look, he found Claire barely able to give Barry the occasional lick between breaths. Instead, Barry was running his fingers through her hair, sweeping it into a neat pile out of the way, and making sure she was comfortable. It was probably for the best that Barry’s dick was free as Owen flexed his fingers once more near her entrance and her whole body jolted and she let out a cry.

“Do it again.” Barry said, but Owen needed no instruction. He hit the same spot once more, and Claire gave another jolt, arching her back against the bed and ruining the nice job Barry had done with keeping her hair to the side.

“Fuck yes!” Claire moaned, pulling on Owen’s hair to direct him back to her sweet spot. His cock ached, but he put all of his focus on Claire, sucking on her clit and attacking her from inside with his fingers. Within a minute, Claire was thrashing through her first orgasm and Owen felt a warm gush spread across his open palm. When he pulled away, he dared to run his tongue over the shiny mess and had to physically stop himself from reaching for hic cock.

As Claire tried to return to a normal breathing pattern, Barry congratulated him. “You just ate pussy like a man.”

Owen growled, deep in his throat, and slapped his wet hand to the side of her butt cheek. At the sharp contact, Claire yelped and jolted up onto her elbows. He grinned mischievously at her and her mussed hair, and she scowled.

“We should teach him how to eat ass.” Claire suggested vengefully to Barry.

He wasn’t going to let her win with such a filthy remark. “What, like this?” Owen inquired, leaning in to lick up the fluid trail that was dripping down towards her anus. Claire gasped, sharp and high pitched. “Only if I get to fuck your ass after I eat it.”

Barry didn’t seem at all phased by the request, and it was hard to tell with Claire as her pupils hadn’t yet stopped swimming. “Oral is a great way to prep for anal.”

“Yes please…” She whimpered, snatching the bottle of lube from the bedside table. She tossed it down for Owen to catch with a definitive, “Deal.”

Barry grabbed a pillow on his way down to Owen’s end of the bed as he settled back on his heels with the bottle of lube. With a light tap to her thigh, Barry got her to lift her hips up from the bed enough to slide the pillow underneath them, putting her pelvis at a better angle for Owen to work on. As Owen flicked open the bottle of lube, Barry turned to him.  
“You don’t want to eat that. Save it for later.”

“What, is it going to taste worse than ass?”

“Hey!” Barry’s voice rose enough to get Owen’s attention. “It’s less than sixes inches from what you were just devouring, show some respect.”

“Yes, sir.” Owen said with a _humph_ , setting the bottle of lube beside Claire on the bed. “Five star meal; I remember.”

“Now, keep your hands on the less sensitive area for now. Her thighs, her stomach, but keep them at use. Distract her from the sensation. Loosen her up, but just with your mouth.” Owen did as instructed, getting his first real taste. Once he was past the initial flavour of her vaginal fluids, he was surprised that it wasn’t as bad as he feared. And there was something about the way she quivered with the right prodding from his tongue, relieving at least a temporary slack in the tight ring of muscles. Once he reminded Owen’s hands to trace lazy circles on her legs, Barry rose to his feet to place his hand calmly on her pelvis to keep her still. It took Owen a surprising amount of time, lost in his first act of back door oral, to realize that Barry’s dick was very much still hard and was dangling only a few inches from his face. Barry was stroking it lazily with his free hand, keep it flushed and ready but staving off any chance of orgasm for the time being. As, for the first time, Owen was able to slide his tongue past Claire’s rim, he found he could hardly call the other man strange.

Owen’s hands had worked their way up her legs towards her hips, and Barry gestured for him to tentatively play with her clit. With the first flick, Claire instinctively tightened up, but once it had passed, her muscles had relaxed to allow Owen even more access. With one finger, Claire beckoned Barry to come towards her. All Owen could hear was indistinct whispering.

By then, there was barely any resistance to Owen’s intrusions and her asshole was wet and twitching around his tongue. All he could picture was his cock up her ass, those amazingly tight walls of hers wrapped around his dick and her screaming his name. It was enough to make him forget where his tongue currently was.

Claire was breathing heavy when Barry came and tapped Owen on the shoulder. “She says she’s ready.” Owen pulled back, knowing his face must be shining but grinning like an idiot nonetheless. Barry and Claire were sharing a look with eachother, like two masterminds who very recently had been scheming, but would refuse to ever admit it. It would have bothered Owen more if he didn’t have Claire’s legs spread before him, slick and primed for fucking.

“Grab the lube.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking I might make 2 more parts to this. Tell me what you think!
> 
> -GG


End file.
